


Someone to Care For

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain and Brady have to adapt to a peaceful life after the war, though each has different needs than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Care For

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given by tumblr user Nahofficial

Being away from conflict and blood-spilling for probably the first time in their lives, it took Owain and Brady a fair while before getting used to the peaceful Ylisstol neighborhood they had settled in for the time.

Both of them would stay on edge, particularly at the end of the day and in the mornings when they had breakfast together. Quick glances at the windows and in the direction of their door, along with sudden lumps in their throats from anxiety revealed the unease the boys felt due to being fully alone in an entirely new situation for the both of them.

Aside from busying themselves with each other, settling in their usual habits seemed surprisingly difficult for one reason or another. Brady took comfort in his music, along with the pretty flowers he had taken upon himself to water and nurture, while Owain filled his spare time with his writing and with training his body, as diligently as ever despite the time of peace.

However, while Owain had managed to fully focus on his hobbies, he noticed something was different with Brady. He became quickly frustrated while playing his violin, which his partner had assumed to stem from some sort of doubt the musician had about his own skill, but Brady’s thoughtless dismissal of it made it clear to Owain that the problem was altogether different…

Deciding that he could not let his lover suffer in silence, Owain approached him while his back was turned, and wrapped his arms around Brady’s waist, kissing the nape of his neck, intending to gently ease the issue out of the musician, while he stared vacantly into the street from their window, one morning.

“Didn’t ya get tired out before? I had to do all the work and I don’t really wanna do that again… not today,” Brady muttered, amused and a little red in the face due to the sudden kisses, but not intending to simply let Owain off the hook. 

“That’s not it, I just wanted to check on you,” Owain explained plainly, causing Brady to turn around.

“I’m peachy, waddaya mean?” Brady questioned, though his voice did not fool his boyfriend.

“You’ve just been doing this a lot lately, staring through the window, not saying a word… I wouldn’t be a good hero if I just let you stay sad like that, and an even worse boyfriend, at that!” Owain exclaimed, scratching at the back of his neck as he spoke. 

Brady’s lips had pursed into his usual pout and the redness of his face had only increased. “I wish I could help ya with that… don’t really know what’s my deal, though.”

Owain was nothing if not a sharp observer, however, and by looking at what Brady had been staring at through the window, he was able to figure it out, or at least form a good  
enough theory about it.

“Now you stay right here and I’ll be back later with the solution to all your troubles!” Owain loudly and energetically declared, before pecking Brady on the lips and darting out of the door.

“Wha-?” Brady mumbled with a puzzled expression, watching as Owain simply ran off like that. Brady wouldn’t trade him for any other person in the world, but Owain had incredibly many quirks, this he had to admit.

It was well into the afternoon when a knock came on the door, startling Brady, who sipped his tea by the center table, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend.

“I return victorious!” Owain shouted as he entered their home, with a very warm and wide smile. 

Brady could see that some small thing was clearly nestled in his boyfriend’s hands and it was moving, but before he could even inquire about what in the world the swordsman was doing, he was quickly handed the hidden thing.

“O-Oh no… Owain, please tell me this ain’t…” the priest muttered, feeling tears forming in the sides of his eyes as the tiny fuzzy creature wiggled in his hands. “Ya need to warn me about malarkey like this!”

“Heh, I’m sorry! But... can we keep him? I fought a grueling battle against an unfathomably evil force to get a hold of him,” Owain noted, placing one hand on scratch marks he had on his face.

Brady was unable to reply, sobbing happy tears as he observed the small kitten playfully biting his thumb.

“I suppose this is a yes,” Owain chuckled, before leading the duo to the couch.

“Owain… he’s so darn small… why is he so small? I don’t wanna crush him by accident like a big doofus,” Brady said, amidst inelegant sobs.

“He’s still a baby, that’s why, and you won’t! I’ve seen how well you take care of small, cuddly things!” Owain smiled, patting Brady on the back and stroking the kitten’s orange fur with his index finger.

“If ya say so…” Brady continued, pouting as the small being nuzzled his palm. “Where did ya find him? Don’t tell me ya took him from his ma, Owain!” 

“I would never!” Owain bolted, before being reprimanded for being loud and startling the animal. “He was abandoned by his mother, though the alley cats near the palace seem to  
have taken him in, as Cynthia told me.”

“W-We can really have ‘im, then?” Brady sniveled, smiling at Owain with his face all red from crying.

“We can,” the poet answered, pecking Brady on the forehead. “His name is Sir Winston Lightningboots Razorclaw the Third… but we can change it if you want to, it’s admittedly a bit of a mouthful.”

“I couldn’t… I love Sir Boots so much, Owain,” Brady admitted, aggressively stroking the kitten, which mewled in response.

“You were, uh… you were staring at the small kids playing around the block with such a forlorn look… I took it you wanted something - or someone – to care for, and we’re uh, definitely not ready for kids yet,” Owain explained, dropping all pretense of a character.

In response to that, Brady could only bury himself in Owain’s chest, embracing his embarrassing, sappy and wonderful companion.

“I hope Sir Boots likes it here,” Brady noted, bringing the fuzzy creature next to his cheek and nuzzling it.

“I’m sure he will, and we’ll do a great job of raising him… to fulfill his destiny as the foretold prince of cats!” Owain declared.

“Does being born in yer uncle’s palace really make him a prince? I don’t think that’s how it works, but alright…” Brady said, a smile crossing his lips.

“Maybe not, heh, but he’s our little prince now, and we will make this place his home!” Owain responded, bringing all three of them closer together.


End file.
